


Da Hell Just Happened?

by LadyZeppelin1111 (QueenBoudica1770)



Series: What the Hell Just Happened? [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Aging, Bisexuality, F/M, Het, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Old jimmy page, Older Characters, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, Polyamory, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Sensuality, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, jimbert - Freeform, old rock stars in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBoudica1770/pseuds/LadyZeppelin1111
Summary: This is a one of possibly two chapter short fic.Artist Brandi has a chance meeting with one of the members of Led Zeppelin, without realising who he was at first.Old ass rock star fic. Sex. Humour. Fun.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s), Jimmy Page/Robert Plant, Jimmy Page/Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s), Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s)
Series: What the Hell Just Happened? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173608
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	1. The Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a bizarre dream I had last night lol. No joke, I dreamed about old Jimmy Page and he was sexy as hell lol.

Well, this fucking sucks. 

She's sat for an hour waiting for the potential client to show up and nothing, not a call, email, text, kiss my ass loser, anything. 

Good news is, the hotel this ritzy restaurant is attached to is way nice. Half hour into being stood up Brandi is already deep into some nice champagne and texting a friend of hers to come join her for some bougie food and drinks on the company tab. Kristy wasted no time showing up, sticking out like a sore thumb in her ripped jeans and t shirt (which is what Brandi herself would've been wearing normally, but instead was wearing a nice flouncy dress with flowy sleeves) but totally uncaring.

So here they were, an hour past time for the power lunch meeting with the uber-important client who didn't bother to show getting toasty drunk mid-day, when Brandi noticed an older gentleman being accosted by two younger, well-dressed but belligerent men, and the older, white-haired guy scowled back at them unperturbed. He was alone, and it looked like things may go south.

Huh. So dive bars and barbecue joints weren't the only places fights could start, then. She'd been in enough rough places with musician boyfriends that she'd witnessed plenty of booze-fuelled altercations, and even been in a few of her own. "Hang on a sec," she told Kristy, and made her way to the table where the old gentleman was trying to sit down, but had been grabbed by the arm by one of the two younger men.

"Hey buddy," the girl called to them. They turned to her and looked her up and down.

She was big and beefy, with long red hair and a cute, round face, despite her size she didn't appear dangerous. The one grasping the old guy let loose of him and focused on her. "What you want, lady? I'm kinda busy."

"Why don't you pick on somebody else, huh?"

"This guy thinks he can screw us over, and it's none of ya business besides. Get lost before ya get hurt."

She grabbed his arm, and he flung his limb to try knocking her down, but she took hold of wrist and elbow, put his arm behind his back, and pushed upward. He squeaked in surprise and pain. "Now. How about you and shitbird over there get lost before one of those foo-foo fancy waiters calls the police on you roughnecks accosting an old man and a woman?"

The pair nodded and when she let go of the man's arm, they scurried off, with a worried glance or two back at her as she continued to stand in a defensive posture. "Thank you, miss. I'm sure it wouldn't have come to all that, but thank you so much none the less," the older man greeted her in a soft, proper British accent. His long, silver hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and he was wearing black slacks, dress boots, a silk shirt and grey scarf even though it was a warm spring. He looked rich like many of the sharps there, but not gaudy. Classy, maybe. Elegant.

"Miss, hell. I'm old enough to be those assholes' mom, probably." She smiled at him, then recognition spread over her freckled face. "Oh. Oh, shit. You're Jimmy Page!"

He grinned at her and motioned for her to join him at his table. "You only just noticed, then."

She sat across from him, grinning goofily. "Well, I'd been hitting the sauce pretty heavy. Terrible, I know. Brandi Kellan."

"Well, have an appetizer on me, Miss Kellan, since you so gallantly saved an old man from ruffians. We don't want you too drunk this early in the day."

"I'm surprised to see you alone."

"My assistant stepped out for a phone call, which is when those two saw their chance. My former manager promised them things or some such, and when they found out I used to be involved with him, they thought they could blame me and get some money from me."

It wasn't long before Kristy and Brandi were scarfing shrimp and toast and laughing with the former guitarist for Led Zeppelin, then filled in Tony the horrified assistant when he rejoined the table. He kept asking Jimmy if he was ok and thanking Brandi for her assistance.

"Where'd you learn that move? That's like something Robert would pull," Jimmy asked.

"Had a short stint in corrections," she answered, while eating the last of the pastries the fastidious guitarist didn't want. "And I lived with a musician for nearly two decades."

"Don't tell me, dive bars and other seedy establishments."

"You got it."

The group ended up sitting there for hours conversing, and eventually the girls started drinking again. Jimmy asked what the big portfolio case Brandi had with her was for, and she told him she was a graphic designer and supposed to illustrate a brochure for a big Fortune 500 company but they were a no-show.

"May I see?" He gestured at the case.

"Sure. It's got a lot of my fine art projects, but some of my designs, too."

He perused the examples with genuine interest, noticing that a lot of her interests were of the rock and roll variety. "Miss Brandi, I have a proposition for you. I was stood up today, too, you see. I was to meet a web designer about updating the look and functionality of the On This Day section, and nobody showed. What fortune, eh? What do you say."

"Hell yeah!"

Kristy slapped her friend on the back. "Wow! That's so awesome!" She turned to the guitarist. "This girl talks about Led Zeppelin all the time. You have no idea!"

Tony and Jimmy laugh at that.

Kristy was a good decade younger than her friend, and had really little knowledge of the band or musicians. "She's got pics all over her laptop and phone!" The brunette squinted at Jimmy. "Oh, wait, I think it was the other guy. Robert Page? Plant?"

"Kristy!" Hissed the redhead, flushing furiously.

"Yeah, sorry, it was the blond guy. She's got his ass as the wallpaper on her laptop."

"Oh, God," Brandi sighed, mortified.

Jimmy guffawed, his green eyes twinkling in mirth, his smile quite dazzling.

"Well, it's a nice ass," muttered the artist by way of her defense.

"It is, in fact, a nice ass," Jimmy agreed.

After a moment of stunned silence, the girls burst into fits of giggles. "Mr. Page, sir, I'm a huge fan of yours, too."

"Please, call me Jimmy," he spoke, and lay a delicate porcelain hand on her freckled one. "And I hope that if there were ass photos being circulated of me, you'd have one on your phone, at least."

"Most definitely!" Brandi declared. She noticed Jimmy didn't drink, and wondered if he'd had problems with alcoholism. Could be why he won't even sip a glass of wine. Meanwhile she was feeling half-lit and happy and triumphant. 

Not long after, Jimmy complained of his arm and shoulder hurting him, from a car accident he'd had in the 80s. "I'm staying here for the night. Would you terribly mind helping me to the room, Brandi?" At Tony's surprised expression, he added, "I think I'll be fine with my saviour, won't I? In the meantime, could you get Miss Kristy home safely? It's been such a pleasure meeting you, dear."

At the appreciative looks from Tony, he probably won't mind, and Kristy seemed pretty into him as well. Once they left, Brandi grabbed her portfolio and walked with the man to the elevator that went to the suite he was staying in. Once in the elevator, he leaned against her, and she wondered if he was all right. She turned her head to find him smiling affectionately at her. "You know this is a ruse to get you alone, I assume."

"I was kinda hoping, but assumed it would be Kristy with the big rock star."

"And why's that?"

"You did see her, right? Thick brown hair, younger and thinner than me, bubbly, clueless. Guys seem to like that. It doesn't even bother me, it just is."

"I can tell. There's real friendship between you both. No what's the word, cattiness. And you have this humble pride and self-assurance like someone else I know. You're quite sexy. And handy to have around." They both chuckled.

She chuckled. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You know," Brandi raised an eyebrow. "With Mr. Fine Ass." She would have never, never, ever opened her mouth to say such a thing to THE Jimmy Fucking Page if she wasn't mostly drunk and having saved his bacon that day, so to speak.

"Careful, my dear. You may just find out." A faint grin tugged as his lips. He very softly brushed those lips on her own full, lipstick smeared ones. Instinctively she pressed against him, moaned into his open mouth, surprised at her eager response. This man was older than her dad, for shit's sake, but here she was making out in an elevator with him. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek, then cupped the back of her head to kiss her deeply.

The elevator dinged that they were at their destination, and they filed out and she followed him to the door of his room. He unlocked it and they stepped inside.

"Whoa," gulped Brandi at the size and niceness of the place. She dropped her portfolio onto the floor. "Just, whoa."

"Have a seat, I'm going to take something for my arm and I'll be right back."

She sat on the extremely comfortable sofa, smoothed her dress down, hoped to God her breath didn't stink, and just gazed at the furnishings.

After a few moments he reappeared, having removed his scarf and vest, and was taking to someone on his cell. "Yes, yes, you know where. Mhm. Love you, too." He hung up and turned to her. "I don't drink, I'm afraid, but I can have some wine sent up if you like."

"I think I've had enough," the big redhead giggled. She chose to not ask who he was talking to--it was none of her business, after all.

"Well, then, join me in the bedroom," he held out his hand, and she got up and took it. "I promise not to sacrifice you or drink your blood," he laughed. 

"Oh, Jimmy. You say the sweetest things."


	2. Living the dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. SEXSEXSEX you've been warned.
> 
> M/F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again based on a dream I had last night.
> 
> No idea wtf is up with me brain. But here ya go

"This is unreal," breathed the artist when she entered the bedroom. "I'm afraid to touch anything." 

"I had stopped going all out years ago," he smiled as watched her make a circuit of the spacious chamber. "But this time I wanted to go full rock star. Rather glad I did now."

"It's impressive, but I would've been impressed anyway. The actual Jimmy Page," she declared.

He pulled her to him when she came close, kissed her, unhurried yet firm. He took his time, and she didn't mind--her mind was foggy with alcohol and she had nowhere to be. Eventually she found herself on the bed, both of them naked, with him running a talented hand up and down her soft belly. He kissed her again, and his hand sank lower, to lightly dance over her mound. She moaned when she felt a finger slide in, then another. He worked them in and out, and she grew wet with his ministrations. He curled his fingers and dipped into her, and hit her spot. She cried out when he pushed in and out with a will, having her gush juices in a fierce orgasm faster than she'd ever had done to her before.

"Now that's a good girl," he cooed, rolled over, and pulled her on top of him. She slid down on him and she began moving her hips. He grasped her ass with both hands to steady and slow her down--seems he wanted it languid, easy, slow. She was happy to oblige, moving on him, unhurried, occasionally leaning forward to kiss him deeply. She had sobered a little and took notice of the face she had seen over the years in countless magazines. It was still hard for her to get used to his silver-white hair, but the round face was mostly the same. Some added lines, crows feet around his eyes and the skin not as taut, but for a guy in his late 70s he had held up remarkably well. His mouth was open a little, his eyes focused on her, watching, with an almost calculating expression.

Brandi threw her head back and moaned, thoroughly enjoying herself, when he shifted a bit, gripped her hips, and thrust up into her. "Oh!" She gasped in surprise. "Oh, that's, unnnh! So good!" Slow, deep, penetrating thrusts soon had her coming again, before she was even prepared for it. 

Well. He was in Led Zeppelin, and boy did he know a thing or fifteen about fucking. 

He rolled them over so that she was on top, spread her legs wide, and then began pile driving her. Slow time was apparently over, and she went along for the ride. After some time she heard his breath hitch and he pulled out of her suddenly. "May I?" He asked, like he had asked to see her portfolio earlier. 

She nodded her head and he exploded all over her pussy and thighs while letting out a breathy moan. He's fucking Jimmy Page, if he had a thing about jizzing on body parts, that was fine with her, Brandi thought. She hadn't been this well-fucked in a while, so she was good.

She dozed off with his head resting on a large breast, thinking to herself as she drifted off, this was really living the dream. 

The next morning she woke, opened her crusty eyes and moaned. It took a moment to remember where she was, and she noticed the blankets had been pulled over her and tucked in, even though she was plenty warm. She heard voices coming from the sitting room, and tried to catch what was being said.

"...she's a lovely girl. A lot like you, actually." This sounded like Jimmy.

"Did she really scare off two blokes? No shit?" Snickered the new voice.

They must've moved away because she couldn't tell what they were saying. She sat up and stretched, yawned, not looking forward to the awkward morning-after thing to follow. The voices became clearer again.

"...but can we really trust her?"

"Everything she's told me has been the truth, for the most part. Yeah, I checked her ID, born in '76, from Virginia, is not a journalist. She's an artist."

"You snooped in her purse? Oh, Pagey, that's dirty!" Came the second voice, then laughter.

"Well, I had to be sure. She's a good girl."

"Oh, I'm sure. Really, really good." 

Footsteps stopped in front of the door to the bedroom, and Brandi froze. What on earth is going on? And the hell just happened?

The door opened, and a tall, broad figure entered. "Good morning, sunshine!" chortled a familiar voice. Brandi blinked bleary eyes and finally focused on Robert Plant reaching the bed in a few great strides, then flopped, most ungainly, onto the bed beside her, greying yellow curls, goatee, sparkling mischievous blue eyes and all.

"Morning?" Brandi cleared her throat.

"My, you are a thick, freckled little morsel."

"Hey, uh, this is getting weirder by the second. I can be out of here if you...um...need me to leave."

"Nobody said anything about you going anywhere, darling," the singer grinned as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Jimmy, wearing a robe, came in and shut the door. "I believe you're about to get the answer to the question you asked me last night."

"Huh? Oh!" It came back to the artist what he was referencing. 

"You want to watch, love? Or have her together?" Robert tossed at Jimmy over his shoulder as he shucked off his trousers.

"Mm, I'm feeling quite relaxed so it'll be a while before I'm up to anything."

"That all right with you, Brandi?" Robert directed this at the semi-confused redhead on the bed. He paused, glanced at her face, an eyebrow cocked at her.

When it finally connected in her cloudy brain what was afoot, she smiled. "Bring that fine ass over here."

"My pleasure."

Jimmy meanwhile seated himself in an overstuffed chair and sipped tea as the action got started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. But I found it both funny and titillating.


	3. Three's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to do another chapter since there was some interest.
> 
> Brandi is indeed living the dream.
> 
> Well, this grew out of a dream I had, oddly enough lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orgasms! Witty banter! Fancy brunch! WEEEE!

Brandi found herself under a venerable but still quite sexually exciting and capable Robert, who sank himself into her willing depths a little at a time. She'd heard the stories, and found that they were true--the man was positively huge, filling her in a way she couldn't remember having been filled before. An old hat at this, he waited a bit after sliding all the way in before moving.

When he did, oh she felt it. She was unprepared for just how large he was generally, long arms, long legs, long torso, broad chest. He was thicker than he was in Zeppelin and for a good time after that, but he was still an impressive specimen. She moved with him after a few moments, getting a soft moan from him. She ran her hands up and down his wide back, somewhat unsure as to what to do when you have the Golden God himself on top of you.

"You're overthinking this, love," he said as they found their rhythm. "There we go..ahhh...just look at me. Don't look at him, just me, doll."

Brandi focused on his face, so open and intent, quite different than Jimmy the night before. The artist began to see why there were so many enamoured of him, and it wasn't just his looks. As they moved together in this primordial dance, she discovered during sex, you were the center of the universe, he loved fully in that moment, and it wasn't the way so many men fucked. It wasn't a pump until you got off, a taking, getting their pleasure and then they were done. As he had done his whole life, fucking for him was always a joyous occasion for anyone involved, sacred even, no matter who it was with.

Jimmy sipped his Earl Grey, eyes on the figures engaged in coitus in his hotel room bed, feeling the first stirrings of desire. At his age, he'd found the need and ability came and went, at times seemingly at random. He'd come pretty hard and intensely last night and he was enjoying the languid, relaxed feeling. Age has caught up with the both of him, as he knew it would be some time before Robert would climax. Neuropathy, the nerve death. Oh, Jimmy had seen the prescription bottles in passing, but unlike with any new acquaintance he never snooped in Robert's business. He knew enough about his husband in their long, torrid relationship, and Robert he knew would tell him anything else he truly needed to know. 

As he finished his tea he wondered why the nerve damage...stroke, perhaps? Diabetes? Could be just old age. Fuck, Jimmy never thought they'd ever get this far. He assumed he'd die in his prime with a needle sticking out of his arm or with his dick in some groupie or other. He never figured on the long, slow slide toward death regular humans must experience. He was drawn from his reverie by Brandi's moans as she orgasmed, bucking her hip against Robert's pushes. The singer then decided he wanted her from behind, so the woman found herself, ass up, getting plowed by Robert with abandon. She was so wet one could hear the squelch of him penetrating her and the slap of his heavy balls against her round ass.

That did it, as Jimmy felt his cock twitch. He'd been in her position so many times over the years, and so had Robert. At one point Robert had pulled Brandi against him, him on his knees, until she was practically sitting on him, her back against his sweaty chest, pumping hard. The guitarist couldn't resist, he stood, let the robe fall, and joined them on the bed. "There we are," Jimmy crooned when he found her little node of pleasure and began working it. 

"Ohh!" came out of Brandi before he covered her mouth with his in a filthy, sloppy kiss. She came another couple times, followed by Jimmy wanking himself off, before she felt Robert tense and spasm behind her, filling her with his spunk as he called out in that powerful tenor.

Her belly covered with Jimmy's fluids and Robert's leaking out of her, all she could do for the moment was collapse on her side in the bed. She felt Robert do the same, panting. "Fucking hell," he groaned. "That was good. We hadn't done anything like that in a while."

"No. Glad you liked my idea," Jimmy responded, and helped the woman get cleaned up. He then slid into the arms of his love, settling against him like two pieces of a puzzle going into place. 

Brandi sucked down some juice and half a bottle of water, thinking to herself she must've sweated and came her body's moisture out. Then she noticed Jimmy lazily gesturing at her to join them in bed, shrugged to herself hey, guess she wouldn't be showing up to the office today, and dove (quite Robert-like) into the bed, and let Jimmy spoon her.

Some time later, she was eating brunch like a homeless person, sitting in the bed in her underwear, heedless of Jimmy shaking his head. "She eats like you," he said to Robert, who sauntered about the place still naked. Jimmy was dressed, as was the norm for him, albeit in t shirt and jeans. "We shagged her pretty well, the girl's probably famished. Here, give me a piece of that ham, dear." Soon they were both sitting together going "mmm" and "nom" with their eyes rolling to the back of their heads like it was a gustatory paradise. "These crepes are so good," Robert went on. "Brandi knows a good taste bud orgasm when she's faced with one, don't you, dear?"

"Mmmm," she said as she destroyed a meat-filled omelet as big as her arm.

"I've made a serious mistake. Now I have a you, and a younger female you."

"Aw but Jimmy, you're the first member of Led Zeppelin I ever banged," she said after swallowing down some orange juice.

He chortled. "I do have that distinction."

"Can we keep her?" The blond man asked, and rubbed her mussed red mane like she was a cat. She play-swatted him away and kept eating.

"Of course I'm keeping her; she's one of my web designers now."

"So...your hiring process is now banging them? At this point I'm Web Fucking Master."

"Don't make me tell the young lady about the hazing that went on in your solo band."

"Bastard."

"You know it."

Robert hopped off the bed and grabbed Jimmy, placing his lips over Jimmy's in a deep, passionate kiss. It was enough to even make Brandi forget the remnants of her eggs as she watched them. So easy, so loving, so exasperated with one another at times, but when she watched them when they pulled away and looked at one another with such affection and respect, she wanted that. Perhaps someday she would find someone like that. That was relationship goals.

In the meantime, she'd get to expand her resume and stretch her creative fingers.

And shag one half of Led Zeppelin while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this has shot its load at this point.
> 
> Then again, maybe Brandi should be a recurring character? Thoughts anyone? Love you!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, shared dreams, visions, comments welcome!


End file.
